


Tree Climber

by babiescakes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiescakes/pseuds/babiescakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I dont know if i want to write this or ask someone to, but all i want in life is for Max and Chloe to be hanging out on campus and talk about who they would hook up with and Max just points at Victoria and says “I’m gunna climb that like a tree”</p>
<p>i just want that line to be used omg</p>
<p>(bonus if Vic hears it and is like ????? and almost turns purple shes blushing so hard)"</p>
<p>Cause I'm a sucker for characters embarrassing themselves :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Climber

**Author's Note:**

> First Vicxine fic but I really wanted to add to the LiS fandom, especially cause I'm Chasefield trash

Prompt: "I dont know if i want to write this or ask someone to, but all i want in life is for Max and Chloe to be hanging out on campus and talk about who they would hook up with and Max just points at Victoria and says “I’m gunna climb that like a tree”

i just want that line to be used omg

(bonus if Vic hears it and is like ????? and almost turns purple shes blushing so hard)"

Cause I'm a sucker for characters embarrassing themselves :3c

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I already know you wanted your hands down Rachel's pants, but I'm talking about, like, other physically attractive people." 

"Who I would also want to get grabby with?"

I lean back on the stairs in front of Blackwell, stretching out my legs as me and Chloe gaze out on the grassy expanse of a lawn. Classes had let out not long ago and people were relaxing in the still warm afternoon sun, trying to get as much out of the weather until the fall chill set in. Most are circled together in their respective cliques, and my eyes flutter over them.

"Mm, pretty much I guess." I reply to her. "But no one's saying you can't take them to a nice dinner first."

Chloe rolls her eyes, pushing my shoulder not too lightly. It's nice just sitting together with her, not having to run off to the next mystical quest or chasing a clue, today was a lazy day. And one we deserved.

"Yeah, okay I'll play," She says, squinting a bit and looking slowly left to right, judging the students laid before her like a feast. I giggle at the thought. "UuhhHHHhhhH, I like her." Chloe declares, shading her eyes and pointing to Brooke across the way.

She's playing with her drone again, neutral faced as she flies it above the heads of the unsuspecting teens.

"She's cute and kinda looks like a biter." Chloe smiles to herself happily. "I like that in a girl." 

I hide a laugh behind my hands, wondering how Brooke would take that statement. Probably well if it was coming from Warren, though perhaps she has a thing for blue haired punks.   
Eh, I suppose it's optimistic thinking. It would probably get her to stop being so pissed at me; if only she knew I was interested in another. 

"How about you, hippie? Anyone worth gettin down and dirty with?" 

I snap out of my thoughts. "What, here?" I nervously laugh. "Nah I don't think so . . ." But despite what I say my eyes travel, landing on a figure sitting with near perfect posture, long legs tucked under her slightly, leaning to the side and face turned just enough to catch the sight of her talking. Her lips move slow to me and I find it's a nice pace I could match with my own. 

"Hah oh my god, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Chloe barks out a crude laugh. "You're gay for Chase!"

I slap her hard on the arm and put a finger to my mouth, shushing her until she calms down. "Okay first, even if that was true why would you yell that, and secondly shUt uP." 

I look around the lawn in front of us, my head snapping side to side for any hint that someone might have heard Chloe, especially Victoria. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to have heard, instead she's smirking haughtily at something one of the vortex club members must have said.

"You want her on your dick!" She whisper yells. This time I crack a smile. I know I could rewind to prevent Chloe from figuring out about my crush on the rich girl, but I also wanted her to know and this was kinda fun. Sharing secrets and laughing about stupid stuff, it reminded me of before I had left Arcadia.

"A little." I snort. "I want her all over my dick." 

"You wanna lay her like a blanket." 

"Shut up, Chloe!"

"You want to take her to funky town!"

I can't help but look over at Victoria who is still talking with her friends, but under the sun it seems she gotten a bit of sunburn on her face and a pink glow has shined over it. In a way I kinda hoped she was listening, in that back of your mind sort of thing, where your crush overhears you talking about them and then they can make the first move. It just makes me giddier.

"You're going to pound her like a nail." I explode in giggles, leaning on Chloe. It was too much and I doubled over.

"I'm gonna climb that like a tree!" I shout between breaths, accidentally pointing at the said object of affection.

And then realization sets in, I open my eyes immediately after the words have left my mouth with a stock straight back. I stare at Chloe who is now covering her own mouth with eyes wide, though not as if she's concerned for me and what I just shouted but because she's soaking in the moment. I slowly turn my head to see half the yard looking at me, some smiling, some mildly confused, and one blonde in particular was both. A blush was across Victoria's cheeks, though it couldn't have been darker than mine, and our eyes were locked. It was the same moment when I decided I was going to go so far back I was going to prevent my own birth that Victoria fell over laughing at me, holding her stomach and pointlessly covering her mouth. 

I crack a smile back at the sight, my heart fluttering and I look away, turning to Chloe. She cocks an eyebrow and stands up, wiping herself off.

"Well I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one day," She shares before turning to walk down the sidewalk path to her car. "Later, Maxipad." 

And with that dismissal of Chloe I get off the steps and book it to my room, bursting through the doors into the hall as I cover my heated face. The doors slam shut behind me for not a moment before I can hear them opening again. I do not want to be hassled right now. Until I hear steps following me coolly, and a familiar voice. 

"Like a tree, huh?"


End file.
